


Fourth of July

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Referenced couples, not enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: The newsies watch the fireworks





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> I hate fireworks and somehow this fic happened

The Fourth of July was less of a national holiday and more of an excuse. A huge, loud, colorful excuse to pile into someone's appartement and have fun. 

Race was unlucky enough to have a view of the fireworks from his living room. His apartment was elected as the perfect place to meet. Race wished he had moved while he had the chance. 

The few hours leading up to the fireworks were calm enough. People arrived slowly, trickling in alone or in pairs. Race made sure everyone put their stuff in a safe place before they got access to the drinks. 

Jack didn't hesitate in drinking whatever Spot made him. He did it every year, getting roaringly drunk before the fireworks went off. Davey watched him, dismayed and worried but doing nothing to stop it. 

The fireworks were arguably the worst part of the holiday. Dealing with the noise and the bright lights didn't go over well with a few of them. 

By the time the fireworks started at 10 everyone had settled. Jack was squished in between Sarah and Katherine. They each had one of his hands, only looking slightly annoyed as they prepared for the show. 

Jack jumped at the first boom, almost knocking Sarah off the couch. She laughed a little, letting Jack cling to her hand. He would calm down eventually but before that he tended to plant himself between couples for comfort. Last year he had sat between Race and Spot till Spot accidentally shoved him to the floor. 

Spot was about as big of a fan of fireworks as Jack was. He was seated in an armchair, Race clinging to him. Race's long legs were wrapped around Spot, holding him tightly as the fireworks went off. They were both a little bit afraid, and the fourth was usually the only time they were this physical around friends. 

Specs and Romeo didn't care about being physical in front of their friends. They were ignoring the fireworks entirely in favor of paying attention to each other. No one really wanted to watch them as they sat together, kissing without a care. They even had their hands over each other's ears to block out the noise. Race didn't know why they bothered to come if they were just going to kiss in the chair. He appreciated that they drew the attention away from anything stupid he did. 

Davey was the only one who really liked fireworks. He sat in front of the window, gazing in awe at the display. Every once in a while he would explain how a firework worked. He would say what element it was and the color that created and how it was packed into a firework. 

Blink and Mush, both entirely unfazed by the fireworks, listening intently. Blink kept his head on Mush's shoulder with his good eye turned towards the window. Mush laughed as Davey explained everything he knew. Jack tried to listen from his spot with Sarah and Katherine, occasionally adding his own information about the history of fireworks. 

Crutchie sat with Davey, his headphones in. He watched the colors and lights, his mouth parted slightly as the fireworks went off. Occasionally he would grab Davey if it was too loud, but he was calm enough. Anyone could go sit with him if that needed, and Jack did once Katherine kicked him off the couch. 

The fireworks show lasted for thirty minutes. The moment it was done Race convinced his friends to stay. They did it every year, everyone falling asleep on couches and floors. In the morning they would laugh about the fireworks and how scared they all were. They'd eat pancakes Race and Spot made and help Jack nurse his hangover. They'd joke about not doing it again next year, after all no one liked fireworks. 

But they'd do it again, just like they had the years before. A simple excuse to be together, to be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:42 I hate fireworks this fic has no dialogue and I can't even believe I'm posting it
> 
> Talk to me about newsies. Seriously please I'm @1misstherooftop on tumblr I'll love you forever


End file.
